Ella's Diary
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: This is my fictional journal, the first in three parts. I pick on a few characters. Please don't take it hard. I just like play around a bit. Great Story! PLEASE READ!
1. Entries 1,2,3,4, and 5

Ok, new fanfic! Yay! My Lord of the Rings Diary! I started it at the beginning of summer, but didn't get a chance to post it. Also just to make something very clear Robin is Fealin, ok? They are the same person, just different name. The Robin in the Pirates of the Caribbean is the same Hobbit Elve in the Lord of the Rings. Also, if you have not read Fealin's diary, please go to and read them. A lot or entries are in reference to it. So here we are Ella's Diary entries 1-5...

Day 1

I am sitting in a tree as I write this. This was a gift from my friend Fealin, who has been on a few adventures. She is visiting today. I slowly await her coming, and have hope that Galadriel will not find me and force me to do lady-like things that an elve woman should be doing, like cooking, weaving and not reading or writing.

Day 2

Where is she? She must have gotten held up? When will she be here?

Day 3

Still not here. Why is it taking so long?

Day 4

Galadriel caught me, but I managed to escape. Thank-you, guards of the wood. They informed her of a group of people in the wood.

Later

Fealin is finally here with some unexpected guests, Erindi Elessar and Mamorumi Kino. She had told me of her latest adventures, which of course, I am jealous of... She describes how she 'borrowed' Denethor's invation to the 'party' and now that she tags along with the fellowship as a tourist. Also, the stories, like the CPR incident (I found it so funny. I was laughing so hysterically, she finally hit me over the head, to make me stop laughing.), how Legolas has a crush on her, and how a mystery person has kissed her a few times and she can't figure out who it is. I had the sneaking suspicion it's Boromir, but said nothing, and she has a feeling its Frodo.

Much Later

I later had dinner with the Fellowship. I, of course, had the 'privilege' of hosting. Through the whole meal, I could see Legolas stare at her, and just proving my theory, Boromir was too. Erindi sat next to Aragorn, enjoying her conversation with him. Also Mamorumi, talking with Merry and Pippin. Fealin also got her chance to talk with Frodo. The meal was very quiet except for the fact that a certain Dwarf was missing. Gimli was late. Legolas teased him about being to slow to remember anything because he was a dwarf. Gimli took it too personally, and slammed his axe on the table, making to food go all over the floor, and all over me. To make thing worse, Galadriel came in and started cursing at me in elvish because of my clumsiness. As I wiped the raspberry pie from my face, I started to plot. Gimli would pay for ruining my dinner and having me yelled at!

Day 5

I'm taking the creative ways of Fealin and putting them into a plan. I will die Gimli's beard blue. I will have the assistance of Fealin to make sure it goes to plan. _This is going to be good._

Later

Fealin and I snuck into Gimli and Legolas's tent. Both sound asleep. Fealin, in elvish instructed me how to put the dye on Gimli's beard. A few minutes later, we reached success. I quickly tucked the dye back into my pocket, and we left the tent. I showed Fealin back to her tent. Soon Fealin crawled back into her tent. She screamed so loudly, you could probably be heard in Mordor. She had woken the whole Fellowship up!

Boromir was in her tent. He tried to run, but the Legolas was too fast for him and was already holding his arms, behind him.

"Why were you in MY TENT?" Fealin asked.

Boromir looked as if he had something to hide, but said nothing. So Legolas decided to answer for him.

"It's because he LOVES YOU!"

Fealin screamed even louder than before and ran off in another direction, Frodo following her close behind.

I screamed at Boromir. "What the MORDOR IS YOUR PROBLEM? HAVE YOU NO SHAME? GOING IN A WOMAN'S TENT, NON THE LESS FEALIN'S TENT! COULDN'T YOU ATLEAST TELL HER THE OLD FASHIONED WAY? YOU ARE THE MOST STUPID HUMAN I EVER MET!"

I let out a loud shriek and hurried in another direction, running until I could no longer run anymore. Nor did I notice the fact Legolas lost his interest in Fealin and came after me. I was getting frustrated. Boromir was a stupid oxy moron who had had a crush on my best friend. Gimli ruined meals. I didn't want to get into anything else. Tears slowly moved down my cheeks. Why did everything have to be so crazy?

"Ella, why are you crying?"

I turned around. Legolas stood behind me. He slowly took my hand.

"I'm so sorry about last night. Really."

I nodded. His face was very close to mine almost touching. He leaned his face closer, his lips almost touching my cheek...

"WHY IS MY BEARD BLUE?"

Gimli yelled. Legolas pulled his face away, startled by the yelling.

"I'll cover for you, don't trouble yourself."

I smiled. He brought my hand to his lips. "Good, eve, Lady Ella."

"Good night, Legolas. _Vanima dome_."

"_Vanima dome_."

I quickly waved and headed for my room for the night.

_ Vanima dome- Beautiful night or good night._


	2. Entries 6,7,8,9and 10

Ok, these are the next few entries. I might post tomorrow. Keep up with the reviews! I'm only going to do five entries for a chapter. Now, on to entries 6-10...

Day 6

The Fellowship will be leaving tomorrow. I have asked permission of Galadriel and Celeborn, and after hours of begging and pleading, I managed a yes. Aragorn, I just seemed to notice, is extremely friendly. He even apologized for the sake of Gimli and Boromir. I guess I overreacted a bit. Humans aren't so bad. Just the royal ones are. But I am still angry with Boromir. He apologized to me. Then woke up Fealin just to apologize. But he decided at the last minute to try and kiss her. She pushed him hard and he ended up in the mud. Very funny site. Stupid, love-sick, Boromir.

Legolas has found a new crush. I caught him staring at me during breakfast and lunch. Also I noticed the fact I was followed all over, by a certain elve all day.

Day 7

We all left today. Galadriel, being the 'kindly hostess' gave out gifts to the Fellowship before they left. She slid the Evenstar, that I would receive on my next birthday, around my neck for protection. We left by boat and headed in to the forest.

Also I found out some certain people are band from, not saying any names cough Merry and Pippincough. They had touched Galadriel's window, which technically a bird bath. Now they are forbidden from entering any part of Lotherien unless accompanied by an elve that lives there.

The whole time we were in the water, my elve senses bugged me. I could tell Legolas was having the same problem. Orcs are close!

Later

The fire was burning bright. The Fellowship and their 'tourists' were fast asleep. I sat by the fire alone. It had been hours since we landed on shore. Everyone was tired from all the travel, so they went to sleep in their tents. I had tried to sleep, but I was too awake. My senses were still killing me. The hearing especially. The slightest sound would send shivers down my spine. I heard someone behind me. Legolas. Again. He had gone to get fire wood. He tossed the wood to the side and sat down next to me.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Ella?"

"I can't sleep. My senses are really bothering me."

"I can help that."

He took off his cloak and wrapped around me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I shuddered. He was getting a bit to close. I heard the tree above us move. Someone was in the tree. I watched the tree shake and caught a flash of blue. Gimli!

Legolas's face got closer to mine. I used my eyes signaling at the tree. Legolas got the message and looked up. Legolas got up and banged on the trunk of the tree. Gimli went flying.

"Not fair! I almost had something to use against you! Stupid elves!"

Gimli stumbled off into his tent. Legolas and I started laughing hysterically. The thought of Gimli trying to get back at us was too funny.

Day 8

_Boromir fell to his knees, three arrows in his chest. Orcs marched by, ignoring his pain. Three hobbits are being carried off into another direction._

I woke with a fright. The vision-dream was horrifying. I turned over and found a sleeping Legolas. Snoring softly he turned, his back to me. I giggled remembering him chasing after Gimli after laughing at him, and then giggled some more remembering his blue beard. Will that dye ever come out?

Then I heard it! The cry of an Orc preparing for battle. I quickly roused and the others to notice Frodo, Fealin, Aragorn and Boromir were gone. I grabbed my sword and scabbard for my pack. Then hurried down the hills, finally seeing yelling out loud to Frodo (who at the moment, had on the ring, and was not present) and was screaming "Curse you! Curse you! You will betray us!" Then sobbing as he was the ring's power, again calling Frodo's name, trying to get him to come back. I left him in his place and raced farther down the hill, only to see millions of Orcs running after Frodo and Aragorn. I push myself hard and got directly behind Frodo covering his visibility.

I pulled Frodo behind bush. Pippin and Merry called to him. But he just shook his head as if to say, _no, I must leave._ Merry and Pippin whispered to each other for a second. Then stood up revealing themselves to the Orcs and ended up getting captured.

I looked down at Frodo. His eyes had tears. I quickly pulled him in front of me and covering him from visibility, then headed toward the water, down the hill. Fealin was preparing the boat. Frodo got into the boat. I had to let them go.

Sam came shortly after, calling after Frodo. But Frodo just shouted, "I'm going to Mordor, Sam! Alone."

And Sam yelled, "And I'm coming with you!"

Sam waded through the water, trying to get to the boat.

"But Sam you can't swim!"

As if on cue, Sam started to sink. I watched waiting for him to surface. Frodo put his arms in the water and pulled Sam on to the boat. Frodo and Sam hugged.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo, a promise. Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee and I don't mean to. I don't mean to."

They hugged again. Fealin slowly paddled away. I blinked my tears away at the sight. Losing the hobbits was like losing my family. I had met Fealin when I was very young. I pushed the thoughts aside and started up the hill.

In the middle of a clearing, there was Boromir, three arrows in his chest, Aragorn was laying at his side. He said his final words.

"Aragorn, my knight, my captain my king." Then he lay silent. Aragorn kissed his brow.

Boromir was given the burial of a warrior. He was put in a small boat with all his belongings and sent into the water. We left the sight and packed up our things. I bandaged the wounds of the Fellowship. They were grateful. Just the I realized Mamorumi was missing! She must have been taking. Aragorn slide his sword into it's scabbard. "I believe we should do what is right. We will leave all that can be spared behind, and we will hunt some Orc!"

We roared in delight. We would roared in delight. We would save Mamorumi, Merry and Pippin from death! The we started running and were ready to catch up,

Day 9

Still running, haven't stopped yet.

Day 10

Still running, my feet are starting to hurt and swell!


End file.
